


Naughty Boy Vernon

by GrumpyFlynn



Category: Game Grumps, Hot Pepper Gaming - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Cock Ring, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, butt stuff, face-slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyFlynn/pseuds/GrumpyFlynn
Summary: Vernon has been a bad boy lately, its up to Barry to punish him.





	Naughty Boy Vernon

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR BARRY ISN'T A PIECE OF ABUSIVE SHIT, THIS IS JUST THEM BEING VERY G A Y OOF.

The minute Vernon steps inside his apartment, he's slammed up against the shut-front door. He groans and he feels light-headed. His head stops throbbing and looks at the man in front of him. 

"B-Barry what the fu-" Vernon tries to speak but Barry grabs his wrists and slams him harder, gripping his wrists tightly. 

"Shut up slut. Only speak when spoken to." 

Vernon whimpers and nods. His mind is racing. 

"A little bird told me that you sent some slutty pictures to Arin huh? You're such a little whore, trying to get fucked by every man in the workplace?" The thing is, the pictures weren't super slutty, just Vernon showing off his new tattoos on his body. 

"I-I'm not a slu-" Barry slaps Vernon across the face. "I said shut up, slut. I wasn't fucking done yet!" Vernon's cock throbs in his pants. Barry probably thinks Vernon looks ridiculous, getting turned on from this name-calling and face-slapping. Barry grinds up against Vernon, kissing his jawline, listening to Vernon make quiet whimpers and moans. He leans and whispers in Vernon's ear. 

"Do you know what I do to naughty boys like you? Go on. Tell Daddy." 

"I get punished." Vernon says, slightly terrified but excited for what is about to come. 

"That's right, baby. Now follow me." 

Barry grabs Vernon by the wrist and roughly pulls him up the stairs, down the hall and into their bedroom. Barry pushes him onto the bed and nearly jumps onto him, holding him down and kissing him roughly. Vernon lets a moan slip from his lips as Barry's soft face nearly leaves the both of them breathless. Barry stops kissing him and leans back to pull off Vernon's hat. He runs his fingers through his short, soft hair. He leans forward once again, cupping Vernon's stubbly face, taking in his scent, tasting him like a food critic tasting high quality cuisine. Vernon is so fucking hard. He moans as he feels his cock start to leak. He wants more. So much more. 

Barry leans back and pulls off Vernon's t-shirt revealing some tattoos and his perfect body. Barry moves down to Vernon's soft chest, covered with thin hairs, and licks Vernon's right nipple. Vernon moans a bit louder this time, making Barry hum in response. Barry sucks hard on his nip causing Barry to pop-off loudly. 

"D-daddy? What's my punishment??" Vernon asks. 

"You'll see baby." Barry smirks dorkily, making Vernon giggle. "What's so funny whore?" 

"N-nothing." 

"Thats what I thought." Barry says as hes unbuttoning Vernon's jeans. He slips them off slowly, and throws them across the room and stares down at Vernon's hard cock in his boxers. "You're such a fucking dirty boy aren't ya Vern? Getting turned on from me doing what? Calling you names? I barely have to touch you in order to get you hard. You're already fucking leaking." Barry opens the nearby drawer and pulls out a pastel yellow ring. 

"This is your punishment Vern. You can't cum until I tell you to." Barry tears off Vern's boxers and places the ring onto his cock. Vernon moans at the feeling of Barry touching his cock. Barry moves down and kisses Vernon's soft tummy, his thighs and then stopping at his cock. Barry kisses the head of Vernon's cock, sending him chills down his spine. Barry is kissing the head almost in slow-motion. He takes into his mouth and shifts his head downward, to take more. Vernon shudders and moans as he hears the dirty sounds Barry is making. Barry is drooling over Vern's wet leaky cock. 

"You taste so good baby. I wonder how many other dicks you sucked off? Such a dirty whore." Barry says as he sits up. 

Barry slowly unbuttons his flannel, revealing the dark thick hairs that reside on his chest and tummy. Vernon nearly moans at the sight. Barry slips off his jeans and boxers as well. "Now, lay back down baby" Vernon obeys and places his head on the soft pillow. Barry grips Vernon's ass and rubs his thumb across his hole. "You're so tight baby." Barry inserts one finger and Vernon whimpers and feels cold sweat drip from his forehead. Barry without warning inserts finger number two and spreads Vernon slowly. "Still not enough. My cock won't be able to fit." Barry inserts a third, then a fourth. "D-daddy-" Vernon moans. 

Barry shifts his cock into Vernon's hole, and watches Vernon's body react to his stiff hard cock. Vernon moans again. Barry lives for this shit. Watching his baby boy fall apart because of his dick. Barry thrusts hard into him, making them both groan in unison. Barry grips Vernon's legs and holds them up so he can fuck him harder. 

"D-daddy please oh my god." Vernon whimpers 

Barry thrusts faster and harder and keeps Vernon moaning louder than ever. 

"Shit daddy! You feel so good aah!" 

Barry grunts and he feels himself grow closer and closer. Vernon nearly screams as Barry hits his prostate. 

"Vern, I'm s-so close. See what you're doing to daddy? Such a nasty boy." 

Barry kisses Vernon as he continues to thrust and pulls up quickly and shudders. His thrusts slow down and grunts loudly as he spills into Vernon. Vernon holds onto Barry's back as he lays on top of him, rubbing his back. Unexpectedly, Barry pulls out and moves up to Vernon's cock, removing the ring. 

"God, you're such a nasty whore. Taking my dick like a champ. You deserve a reward." Barry kisses the head again and licks at his urethra. Vernon nearly screams. Barry takes Vern's length and sucks harder and pops off to suck and nip at his balls. He jerks his cock off as he licks at Vernon. 

Vernon moans the loudest hes ever moaned and finally cums onto his tummy and Barry's hand and beard. Barry moves up and places soft kisses onto Vernon's face. "Such a good little slut" Vernon whimpers and feels tears coming on. Barry kisses his jaw and groans softly. Vernon can't take it anymore and starts sobbing.

"B, s-stop I-im sorry-y." Barry stops and immediately returns to himself. "Vernon what's wrong?" Barry is scared now. "I'm not a slut right?? A-am I really just a whore??" Barry holds Vernon and wipes his tears "Of course not baby! I'm sorry, I-I went too far didn't I?" Vernon sniffles and hugs Barry tightly. "I love you B" Vernon whispers. Vernon rubs his soft hairy chest and plants soft kisses to Barry's cheek. "I love you too Vern. So much." They both lie there in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Heck. I write too much ships with Barry. Hope you enjoyed tho.


End file.
